


Mamma Mia! (English Version)

by Deerlah



Category: Billie Eilish (Musician), Booksmart (2019), Halsey (Musician), Killing Eve (TV 2018), Mamma Mia! (Movies), Multi-Fandom, The Pretty Reckless
Genre: AU mamma mia!, Alternate Universe - Real World, Comedy, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Drama, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Lesbian Character, Motherhood, Multi, Pregnancy, RPF, RPS - Freeform, a world ruled by women, a world where girls could get other girls pregnant, crack!fic, gaYs here we go again, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerlah/pseuds/Deerlah
Summary: Billie, raised by a single mother, always wanted to know who her other mother was. All her life she questioned her mother Dakota about the life of her other mysterious mom, however she never got a sincere answer. Now she is about to get married and discovers part of the truth. Dakota, a dedicated island hotelier, helps her daughter and daughter-in-law plan the wedding. But Billie has her own plans, so she goes crazy in search of her other mother: she secretly invites three women from her mother's love life, hoping to meet her other mother and can make her big dream come true on her wedding day.
Relationships: Billie Eilish/Kaitlyn Dever, Cara Delevingne/Dakota Johnson, Dakota Johnson/Kristen Stewart, Jodie Comer/Dakota Johnson, Taylor Momsen/Halsey
Comments: 13
Kudos: 8





	1. Billie's Craziest Journey

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS AO3!! I HOPE COVID JUST F*CKING DIES ALREADY 
> 
> Hello guys! I had this crazy idea of creating a fic based on Mamma Mia because I watched it again and inspired me to write something more focused on WLW. Consider IT a gay version of Mamma Mia, with some changes to make it more contemporary and dystopian. IT WILL NOT BE A MUSICAL. lol
> 
> I place real people in the story but I changed things related to their lives to better fit the fic. As you can see, I am passionate about crossovering several fandoms and a huge fan of all of them. :)
> 
> As I write, if new characters emerge, I will add the descriptions on this page.  
> Note: this version is in english, so the 1.0 means the portuguese version one wrote by me.

**Greece**

Under the gloom of the night and the glow of the moon, dressed only in her sleepwear, Billie sailed across the island of Kalokairi to the only mailbox existing near her mother's hotel. With a long, nervous but hopeful sigh, she looked at the names in the letters.

"Jodie C. Spain.

Cara D. UK.

Kristen S. USA. "

Billie recited aloud, reading the names of the three people in her hands written on each envelope. One by one, she dropped them in the mailbox. Anxiety filled her chest when she heard a small noise in the steel box closing.

The young girl with blue eyes stares at the dark but panoramic sea in the Greek night. Billie wondered what the future could bring once she decided to change it drastically on a decisive night.

_

Somewhere in Barcelona, a famous architect ran through the streets crowded with motorcycles and tourists, walked to the dock where her boat was waiting.

Somewhere in London, a powerful businesswoman came out of her penthouse, with luggage in hand, where a private driver would take her to catch her plane.

Somewhere in Los Angeles, a rockstar ended a meeting to get a taxi to the airport.

_

Dakota felt that her daughter was too quiet, early in the morning. Although no one woke her up for breakfast, she used to wake up for the second breakfast, however, looking at her cell phone, she realized that it was already close to lunchtime. Shaking her head and mumbling about how the young daughter probably stayed up late talking to her future wife, she left the kitchen when she suddenly saw the young woman walking in through the kitchen door.

"Good morning mom!" Billie smiled happily when she put down the two bags she was carrying.

"Billie! What the hell were you doing ?! I thought you were up there!" Dakota was instantly suspicious, her daughter hardly ever waking up before the sun had been up from the sky for at least an hour.

"I went to Ekklisia to pick up some things that were missing next week and find lavender to put on the pillows of our next guests!" Billie was quick to unload the bags and started to move around the kitchen, placing items in their places. The last item was the lavender she bought and placed in her mother's hands, before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Love you mom."

Dakota arranges the lavender in a ceramic vase.

"I already had breakfast in the city, but I better shower before Kaitlyn gets here." Billie says of her bride's arrival after the midday sun.

"So early? I thought she would be arriving with her parents tomorrow! Oh, my God, oh dear! I thought I had time to prepare James and Matt's room and favorite apple cake!" Dakota walked around the kitchen when she heard that, after placing the lavender vase on the table.

"Don't worry, Mom, James and Matt will be arriving tomorrow, but Kate put her ahead of time to bring in the technical team responsible for setting up the wi-fi network and having the hotel page up and running before the wedding." Billie couldn't help looking affectionately at her anxious mother, when the older woman finally stopped her activities to breathe a sigh of relief at the news that she would not be taken by surprise by her guests.

"Okay, you naughty, go take a shower. I hope you help me with the rooms later."

"We both know that whatever I try to fix, you go there and end up fixing it again to be sure." Billie laughed as she went up the stairs before her mother could throw a towel at her.

"Cheeky cheeky!" Dakota shook her head fondly, not unlike her daughter a moment ago, and went back to thinking and preparing herself mentally for everything she had to organize today.

She felt melancholy when she remembered that soon her daughter would be married and could not stop feeling uncomfortable that something was not right. Although she was not doubting Kaitlyn, that girl had known Billie since they were children. But getting married and at such a young age?

She hoped they would first consider going out together to see the vast world that exists on Earth. After all, in the generation they are in, different from their time, it is common for young people the age of their daughter to be concerned with exploring the outside world before establishing their roots.

Dakota would have done it without a second thought if she had had the chance, but well, life could be even more adventurous at times. And although Billie and daughter-in-law were not opposed to at least enjoying a honeymoon, time is very short. Two weeks just to go to Croatia, Kosovo and some islands in the Mediterranean Sea? Hardly a rebellious and jovial adventure that everyone craves.

And she knew why they wanted to return quickly. They wanted to help her with the hotel. It made her feel guilty about being Billie's main concern before she devoted herself to her own life.

Billie is her only daughter, but it was a divine gift in her life. A girl who from the cradle nurtures affection and devotion for her. Undisputed feelings of a powerful link between them.

But no matter how hard she tried, if the girl wanted anything, it was her stubbornness that allowed her to get something, and nothing she said would change her mind.

Dakota wondered about where did her daughter's strong genius came from, it certainly was not provided by her, but for someone else. Most of the time, the two ended up shouting at each other and immediately afterwards they did not speak all night after violating a certain subject. But she couldn't sink into such thoughts now. She had a hotel to manage and prepare for the next wedding guests.

Neither she nor Billie could expect what fate had in store for the next few weeks. Four days later, three letters were being opened, read and their respective recipients quickly gathered and packed all the items needed for an impromptu vacation towards an adventure that no one would soon forget.

_

Two cars, one white maserati and one blue bugati, ran along the sea pier. Once they stopped abruptly, at the very limit, two people got out of their respective cars, only to see the ferry they were trying to catch running away.

"Hey! Come back!" They both screamed from behind the raft, running to it as close as they could with their proper luggage in hand. One of the sailors nodded condescendingly.

"Shit," Cara said in frustration.

"I make your words mine" replied Kristen, combing her hair with her fingers.

The businesswoman, seeing that the woman also arrived late for the ferry trip, observes the calm woman showing an indifferent countenance, then decides to introduce herself and find out what her chosen destination would be.

"By the way, I'm trying to get to Kalokairi" Cara started the conversation, placing her bags next to Kristen's. "Can you tell me the time for the next ferry?"

Kristen just read the sign that was next to them.

"Monday."

"Fuck, I can't believe it!" Cara murmured, and sighed, feeling unsuccessful at not having remembered to inquire about the available times.

"Yes. My feelings exactly" replied Kristen.

Cara then took out a set of blue papers and Kristen realized that they were wedding invitations.

"Are you going to some wedding?" asked Kristen.

"Yes," replied Cara, looking at Kristen curiously. "Although I never met the brides."

Kristen was about to answer that she was also going when a voice called out from outside the deck.

"Holaa!" A woman spoke. Kristen and Cara looked up to see her on the mast of a boat. "Do you two need a ride to Kalokairi?" asked a woman with dark blond hair and beach attire. After sharing a look, the businesswoman and rockstar got on the boat without questioning the woman.

_

It was a beautiful sunny day, as sunny as a beach in the middle of summer. A young woman was waiting for something on the beach, wearing denim shorts and a white cotton shirt. Her thin, freckled body was an obvious result of exposure to the sun manifesting in her white skin.

Billie let out a deafening scream as she ran from the beach to the stone pier, spreading her thin arms to receive the hug of her dearest friends. Her friends, Ashley and Taylor, welcomed her with open arms and with the same intensity in chorus, hugging Billie in an overwhelming hug.

Ashley and Taylor had been friends with Billie since her pre-teens. When her mother took her to see her grandparents and relatives in the United States, Dakota and Billie spent weeks in their family's city. In such a way it was inevitable that children in the same neighborhood would collide and easily become friends, the friendship has been reinvigorated over the years that have passed. Even far away, young women always met by means that technology allows them to communicate.

"My God, people, I missed you so much so much!" Billie says breathlessly, "I can't believe you guys really came. I love you bitches!"

As the girls remove themselves from the long hug, Ashley lets out a nervous laugh. "Yes, man. It was very difficult to convince Taylor to leave her cave to get some sun"

Taylor mumbles and rolls her bluish gray eyes "Listen, it's not every day that my best friend gets married. So you two can shut up and leave me alone now that I have stolen your attention", she adjusts her glasses round and smile. "Now show me your hand, I want to see"

Billie rolls her eyes and smiles, proudly showing off the beautiful silver jewel with a small blue stone adorning the ring. She could practically see her friends' eyes sparkle when she saw it.

"Oh my God" she exclaimed "I can't believe you chose a diamond ring, I mean, it's so beautiful because it matches your eyes and you have all this Greek vibe, and you always told me that your favorite color was ivory blue Perfect. Now I need to see Kaitlyn's; I assume it's pink because she's such a sweet person, right, Billie? "

"You are definitely correct, my friend" Billie screamed with joy, her legs jumping with anxiety. "I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow!

"And also... "

The hesitation was evident in her tone and Ashley and Taylor exchanged a curious look

"I kind of have a super secret and I can't tell anyone - not even the two of you - about it, but it really is a big deal and I know for sure that it is very likely that it will kill my heart"

She was starting to swallow hard, Ashley couldn't help but put her hand on Billie's lips, silencing the girl completely.

"Okay, calm Billie. You're breathing hard, we know you're nervous, so I think it's better if you ALREADY open the game with us." The smallest of the three gave Billie a killing look.

"I invited my other mother to my wedding."

"You can only be kidding" Taylor joked, not believing her friend.

Billie gave a small shrug as she walked to the rocky side of the beach, her friends followed her with animated smiles and sat down next to her when she found an appropriate pile of stones.

"What do you mean, man, does that mean you found out who she is?" Taylor asked incredulously. The older one sat down next to her best friend, waiting for an answer.

"Well ... yes ... like ... more or less? I can't tell you clearly"

Billie smiles dubiously as her friends look at her.

"You know what my mom always said when I asked about my other mom ..." The young girl sighed "That was a summer romance and the person left long before mom realized she was expecting me. And I always kind of that I accepted this narrative, thinking that I would never know the truth "

The sad features disappeared from Billie's eyes when she took a small notebook from her backpack, the friends had not noticed that she was carrying a small backpack when they arrived. Perhaps it was the heat of the moment that prevented them from noticing the object behind Billie.

"Well," her blue eyes shone with hope. "I was rummaging through some old chests in her room when I found this out!" Her smile has now become wide and lively

Taylor raised an eyebrow "And is that ...?"

"It's the diary she used to write the year she was pregnant with me!" Taylor and Ashley expressed surprise and shock at Billie's revelations.

Then the girl opened the diary with a sly smile as she started to read her mother's entry:

**"May 20: what a spectacular night!"**

"Oh man, I don't want to keep hearing this," said Ashley with an expression of disgust

"Ah, but I want to" Taylor's smile was mischievous when she sat closer to Billie.

Billie laughed and continued to read aloud:

**"Jodie brought me to the small island that is located here in Kalokairi"**

She added the name of the place as a side note and continued counting.

**"We danced on the beach, kissed warmly on the beach and went to a room to rock the bed until dawn..."**

"What !? Dot dot dot?" Ashley asked. Taylor and Billie share a naughty look.

"Rocking the bed. That's what the elders said in their time" The blue-eyed girl rolled her eyes

"It means they fucked a lot that night" Taylor smiled back at Ashley with a raised eyebrow

"My God, I'll never look at Aunt Dakota the same way. Damn it" Ashley covered her face with embarrassed hands

With a laugh, Billie continued to read.

**"Jodie is special. I have never felt this way before. Her skillful hands along with that European accent; her captivating and sophisticated fragrance. I know she is unique."**

"So this woman, Jodie, is your real mother?"

"Hahaha. No, no, no, this telenovela just gets better. Pay attention to what will come next" The girl turns a few pages and reads:

**"All this time that Jodie was telling me that she loved me was not enough for our love to continue. She announced that she was engaged, so she went back to her city to get married and I will never see her again"**

Billie sighs sadly.

"Poor Dakota" Taylor says with a sad tone, when Billie returns to her serious countenance.

**"June 4th: What a fantastic night!"**

They laugh together.

**"Cara showed me her private yacht and I took her to the small island"**

Billie bit her lip while her two best friends screamed together

"How is it. Did Dakota have another romance ??"

Billie got up and started walking down the rocky stairs that led to her mother's hotel. 

**"Although I am still obsessed with Jodie, Cara is so crazy and so sexy that one thing led to another and our paths crossed. Her touch is so firm and delicate at the same time, the mutual attraction we felt when meeting us was so natural and it felt so right that soon we approached and enjoyed what the night would give us the best "**

Ashley and Taylor followed her as they walked up the stairs with a big smile on both faces as Billie continued to read.

**"June 22: what a phenomenal night!**

**Kristen suddenly decided to stay with me on the beach, for what I didn't expect. So I told her that I would show her the island. She was so kind and yet so engaging that I couldn't resist and ... "**

"They put the bed to swing !!!" The three said in unison excitedly.

"Look who's here," the beautiful older woman with brown hair and green eyes came out of the main entrance and looked at the three with a warm smile.

"Dakota!" both Ashley and Taylor ran and hugged the beautiful woman. Although the age was evident, Dakota was still as beautiful as ever, with her hair elegant and well combed, and of course! The denim overalls she liked so much.

"My God, you two! Stop growing so much !!" she said warmly "Except you Ashley, you can still grow as tall as you want," she added jokingly with Ashley

"You guys seem to be having a lot of fun! I had a lot of fun when I was your age," Dakota said with a sigh.

"Oh, we figured" Taylor's smile was so wide and her tone so naughty that Billie couldn't help but put her hand over her mouth and smile nervously. Dakota raised an eyebrow in confusion, but waved the trio off.

"Come on, I think we need to talk somewhere more private ..." Billie guided them to her room upstairs.

_

Back on the small boat, three people floated on their way to the island of Kalokairi.

After holding a glance resistance championship, Cara gave up the game and tried again to interact with the other woman.

"I know who you are" said the same. "You are Kristen! You are a famous artist in the United States! I have one of your albums on my spotify."

"Yes, I am, pleasure" replied Kristen softly, this time with a less frigid and more friendly look. "And you're Cara Delevingne, a businesswoman from the UK, right?"

"So you know me too." Cara was interested in what Kristen was going to say.

"It's hard not to recognize you, my ex-girlfriend made a song about you: beautiful eyebrows, British accent and thief of hearts, according to her." She said Kristen shrugging, placing a hand on her chin, reflective.

"Well, I suggest you don't mind this, as we are no longer together. I know this is boring to say but at least it means that we have something in common. We have a common person in our social circle!" Cara smiles and holds out her hand for Kristen to shake. Not just one, two more.

"It doesn't need formality"

Kristen just nods and gives a friendly smile. Realizing that the trip would still take a long time, the singer decides to interact with the strange woman who drove the boat.

"Hey you, what's your name?" Kristen asks the unknown blonde who controlled the boat.

"I'm Jodie. At your service" Jodie nods and gives a confident wink to women who are intimidated but soon sympathize with the girl.

The middle-aged sailor commands the trip towards the famous island, the three talk and introduce themselves more deeply during the journey. When Kristen suddenly asks about a family name.

"Are you a close friend of Dakota's?" Kristen asked, standing on the mast.

"No, I haven't heard from her in ... eighteen years," replied the woman, now looking more serious, and staring at the horizon.

"Seriously?" Kristen asked in astonishment.

"And then I got this wedding invitation, out of nowhere signed by someone in her family," explained Jodie.

Cara at the name, she gets up immediately.

"You know, this is a coincidence, I haven't heard from Dakota in a long time either ...", she added attentively to Jodie.

  
_To be continued..._


	2. The Big Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie didn't count with three unknown people showing up to her wedding but at least she knew those three familiar names.

The hotel was a little worn by age, creaky floors and doors, bricks and cement had been corroded, taking away the original colors of the beautiful white building. But inside, the magic in the environments was still alive and fresh.

Billie's room was anything but chic, white walls, weathered and damp, contrasted with the modern atmosphere full of ornaments; technological devices: laptop on the desk, tablet on the armchair. An unloaded smartphone lay on the carpet.

The walls were decorated with thousands of pictures of her mother, her best friends and many pictures with great love for her, Kaitlyn. The windows and doors were painted a heavenly blue, so typical of Greece.

Taylor and Ashley followed Billie into the room and closed the door behind them

"So, who is your mother?" Taylor asked

"Jodie, Cara or Kristen?"

"I do not know!" the blue-eyed girl threw herself on the bed.

"So, who did you invite to the wedding?" Ashley was sitting next to the dramatic young woman.

Billie sat up and gave a nervous smile, and it didn't take a genius to know what she had done.

"FU CK" Ashley and Taylor spoke in unison

"Do they all know ?!" Taylor asked frantically

"What am I supposed to say to a bunch of strangers ?! - Come to my wedding, can you be my mom ?! - Of course not! They think mommy sent the invitations, and with that ..." Billie held the diary in the air, pointing at the ceiling.

"... It is no surprise that they took an interest and agreed to come!" She said excitedly.

_

Two tourists loaded their bags onto the crowded boat.

"Excuse me, excuse me" a man said, "Elderly citizen with me". He thanked the residents who gave up their seats.

"My sister needed to sit down, thank you very much"

"We are not that far from each other" an elderly man with a mustache looked at the boy and winked at the youngest.

"In some things, yes," the blond man smirked.

A sailor seated opposite them offered a drink from a green bottle, in which the blonde shook his head with a yellow smile.

"I accept!" the red-haired woman took it in the man's hands and opened the bottle with her teeth "Thank you very much, sir!" a chuckle bubbled up on his lips when she took a long, satisfying sip.

The old sailor who offered him a drink showed them both a book and a pen, signaling with his hand the gesture that means "shoot here"

"Oh, look Joice, he has his cookbook" The blonde said excitedly, clapping his hands.

The woman took the book in her hands and wrote an autograph for the old sailor, with a gentle smile on her face.

_

Billie helped with the last details of her friends' wedding outfits, adding some accessories and taking pictures of the last details in their white cotton dresses, smiling excitedly.

"We are going to cause so much tomorrow!" Ashley said proudly when she saw the result in the mirror.

"I want the perfect wedding and I want my mom to be there hugging me and Kaitlyn." The blue-eyed girl sighed dreamily at the image (still blurred) of her other mother on her special day.

"I hope it's a big hall to fit all three," joked Ashley, and Billie intentionally stung her with a needle.

"But I'm sure I will KNOW my mom as soon as I see her." She scolded the brunette.

A soft knock on the door, and the presence of a beautiful young woman in a floral dress was enough for Taylor and Ashley to go crazy.

"Kaitlyn !!" both screamed in unison as they pulled the dark-haired girl into a hug. The strength was so strong that the trio fell on Billie's bed, laughing with laughter.

"Let me go! I'm getting married tomorrow!" Kaitlyn said breathlessly.

"Caution!" Billie said, pulling her bride out of her friends' embrace "I want my wife alive"

"You are so romantic even when you don't want to be, baby" Said Kaitlyn smiling approaching with her hands on the bride's face. Then Billie greets her with a kiss on the lips.

"So what do you think?" Ashley asks Kaitlyn, showing her and Taylor's costumes excitedly.

"They are glamorous!" Before Kaitlyn could continue, Billie smiled holding the girl's hand and said:

"But no more than the bride"

Billie said humorously, while Ashley in turn waved her middle finger.

"Shut up Billie"

"I agree with Billie, no one will put out the brides' shine" Taylor replied

"So girls, you have no idea that Billie, if she were really in control of all planning, would opt for a three-minute wedding in jeans and T-shirts with a bottle of beer" Kaitlyn looks at Billie with a raised eyebrow, knowingly.

"And it would be fucking awesome!" Billie said confidently, wrapping her pale arms around Kaitlyn's waist.

"Anyway, I will leave you alone, I imagine you are quite busy"

"That's right Kate, we don't want to spoil any surprises for the day." Ashley winked at her smiling.

Kaitlyn rolled her eyes playfully and took some things from Billie's closet:

"I'm just picking up some important supplies for tonight." She smirked and put a freshly purchased cigarette in her mouth.

"Heeeeee, it's for your bachelorette party," Taylor said teasingly as Kaitlyn pushed the door open, not without winking at the jealous bride.

Both Taylor and Ashley waited for Kaitlyn to close the door to start scolding Billie.

"Why didn't you say anything to Kate?" Ashley asked displeased.

"Because ..." Billie rolled her eyes "She would say that I need to tell my mom"

"You know Kate is going to kill her when she finds out right?" Taylor asked, without a hint of play.

"When you find out, it will be too late"

The girl shrugged, embarrassed. Upon noticing angry looks from her two best friends, Billie murmured, "Look, I feel like there's a part of me missing." She bit her lip. "And when I find my mom, everything will fall into place"

_

"Come on, ma'am" Neil spoke with a grunt to his older sister when she got off the boat, holding on to sailors to help her down to the pier.

"Ah!" The man screamed when he saw the woman in overalls running back to grab him.

The middle-aged woman stopped, standing up to smile when she saw who was on the other side of the pier.

Dakota smiled at her old friends, hands in her pockets of her favorite overalls.

"Look what the tide brought! Neil, Joice!" Dakota shouted at the man and his sister, saying it out loud. Her friends laughed, standing on their backs and doing a pose.

"For one night!" Joice shouted, pretending that her hand is a microphone.

"And just one night!" Neil added, doing the same as Joice.

"Dakota and her pupils!" They screamed. Dakota danced around before they ran towards each other and wrapped themselves in a big hug.

"Look at you" Joice said.

"You look fantastic," Dakota replied, gesturing to Neil and Joice.

"You look like a stylish hippie!" Neil shouted and everyone laughed.

"You look wonderful," said Joice quietly, touching Dakota's face

"Pupils"

Dakota walked towards her jeep, and the brothers got in Dakota's car on the way to the hotel.

"So, are there going to be any women at this wedding? Beautiful Greeks from independent media?" Neil asked.

"And since when do you like the fruit, Neil?" Joice asked, astonished.

"No, not for me, for Dakota," said Neil, gesturing to Dakota.

"What a great example you are for Billie" Dakota interjected. "The man with 3 husbands," she said, pointing to Neil. "And the little hermit," she added, pointing at Joice. The three laughed in the car.

After arriving at the hotel, with the car, they climbed one of the main hills, climbing more and more the island, through the sun that illuminated the nature around the road.

"So, when are the lovebirds going to create wings and fly out of the nest?" Joice asked.

"Oh God, who knows," Dakota murmured. "You know, sometimes I don't know what's going on in these kids' minds. Billie and Kaitlyn want a big wedding, and they're making ALL kinds of plans for the hotel. Sometimes, I think they never leave."

"Yes, but do you really want them to leave?" Neil asked.

"Well, I want the best for Billie ... Of course not!" Dakota replied with a laugh. They finally arrived at the hotel's back entrance, parking the car and getting out of it.

"Kaitlyn! Come and meet my backing vocals" Dakota called Kaitlyn, who was leaving the hotel.

"Backing vocals, my ass!" Neil said as Kaitlyn approached them, her wavy hair blowing in the light breeze.

"She's headlining tomorrow's dance," explained Dakota.

"I'm a lucky woman," she replied. The young woman went to Neil and looked at him. "You must be ... Uncle Neil Patrick" she guessed.

"It's me!" Neil replied when Kaitlyn tiptoed to hug him.

"How are you?" She asked, squeezing it tightly before going to Joice.

"Very well," replied Neil.

"And you must be Joice," said Kaitlyn, helping her out of the car. She nodded and the young woman hugged her as well "I heard a lot about you."

"All bad, I hope" replied Joice.

"Yes," replied Kaitlyn.

"It's all true!" Dakota intervened. She started to grab Neil and Joice's bags from the back seat, but Kaitlyn came over and picked them up.

"Here Dakota, let me get them," Kaitlyn said with a gentle smile.

When Dakota, Neil and Joice finally finished climbing the many stairs to the hotel's main entrance, Kaitlyn and her friends helped them carry their things.

"Why did I wear shoes so uncomfortable?" Joice whimpered when Dakota leaned over to gasp.

Suddenly Billie stuck her head out of the bedroom window. "Uncle Neil!" She shouted, running to greet her mother's friends.

"That's little Billie, she looked so cute, right?" Joice said calmly to Dakota.

"Yes, I know" Dakota replied when Billie hugged Neil with a big smile on her face.

"Billie, you look more beautiful every time I see you!" Neil said lovingly.

"Oh uncle, this makes me embarrassed" Billie replied, rolling her eyes, but smiling the same way.

"I bet you don't remember me," Joice said to Billie.

"Not with all the plastic surgery," joked Neil.

"Of course, Aunt Joice! You haven't changed a thing!" Billie hugged Joice tightly too.

"I'm so happy for you!" Joice replied.

"Look at my baby," Dakota said, pulling Billie into a hug. "Your whole life lies ahead."

"Oh, please," Billie replied, laughing and struggling out of her mother's arms. "I'm getting married, I'm not going to a convent!"

"Yes, she is quite bold," said Joice to Dakota when the four entered the hotel.

"Like mother, like daughter," added Neil, wrapping his arm around Dakota's shoulders with a smile. Billie disappeared into her room and Dakota turned to her friends.

"Oh, if Billie were more like me, she wouldn't be married at eighteen"

"If only you would get married," Joice added playfully.

Dakota sighed, going through the sheets that hung to dry. "I intended to do the laundry before you came"

She pulled out some blankets and took them in her arms.

"And we would think that, with all this new technology, they would find a way to make beds without needing human effort"

"And even if they created a method, YOU would be going after it, redoing it again" Billie interrupted, giving her mother a kiss.

"I know you, Miss Dakota"

"I know about the technology," Dakota started, pulling Kaitlyn as she passed them. "Tell them about the new Wi-Fi network," she told Kaitlyn.

"Everyone connected!" Billie screamed a short distance away.

"I'm creating a website" explained Kaitlyn to Neil and Joice. "I think this place has a lot of potential and nobody knows we are here. So if I speak very, very well, I hope that people will come in large quantities"

Billie joined the side of her bride.

"We just want this to be the romantic destination for all tourists coming to Greece," added Billie.

"This place must be like the source of Aphrodite, you know, the goddess of love. And if you drink the water here, you must find true love and happiness forever" Kaitlyn rubbed her shoulder over Billie's, and Billie gave it to her a smile.

_

It didn't take long after the sun went down because three strangers appeared in front of Billie, with luggage in hand and although the three were very different from each other, the three shared the same amazed but confused smiles.

Billie, like the nicest human being she is, smiled at the strangers, pulling out the boxes she was carrying.

"Hi!" Her blue eyes examining the unknown women "Can I help you?" she asked amiably.

"Sure!" Cara, the extrovert who always was, spoke first:

"We're here for the wedding! My name is Cara Delevingne, just call me Cara" she held out her hand for Billie to shake.

"I'm Jodie. Jodie Comer"

The British-accented blonde said, smiling charmingly.

"Kristen Stewart"

The shorter woman said coldly, but peacefully.

Panic traveled throughout Billie's body, her blue eyes, wide with fear, traveled between the three people in front of her, as if looking for an answer. In shock, in total perplexity.

_"MY GOD IT'S ACTUALLY THEM!"_

**To be continued...**


	3. Nightmare

_"IT'S ACTUALLY THEM!"_

Her despair must have been evident, her eyes darted to the three figures. Then, curious Jodie, asked with frowns and hands in her pocket:

"You are waiting for us, right?"

Billie, now calming down, smiled "Ah, sure! Yes"

"You're not Dakota's daughter, are you?" Jodie came over, clearly knowing the answer to her question.

"Oh my God! Sure!" Cara said excitedly, "That's why you looked so familiar!

"My name is Billie." She smiled back, the same emotion shining through her piercing blue eyes, before she could continue, Kristen interrupted.

"Sorry, but do you mind if we see our room before we see your mom?" even when she said it in a friendly way, Billie couldn't help feeling a little intimidated by the presence of this woman even though she didn't exactly knew how famous this woman is in the other continent "I would like to freshen up before the meeting, you know?"

"NO!" Panic reigned over Billie once more. The three women raised their eyebrows in confusion. "I mean, yes, of course!" the blue-eyed girl smiled nervously "Come over here" and motioned for the women to follow her and start walking in the opposite direction.

After a few minutes walking through small corridors and strange buildings, they arrived in what looked like some kind of attic, the three women exchanged looks of confusion with each other while Billie hurried them up the stairs of that attic.

The room they now had to share was quite atypical, it looked like it had been abandoned a long, long time ago, and although the space was ample, the air rose in the windows, but it was little. The dust covered most of the environment, and some goats in the background quietly became visible, yet it had a comfortable atmosphere.

"I don't want to appear ungrateful for this tour guide, but ..." Kristen looked around, with a hint of disgust in her eyes "Can you show me my room now?" she looked directly at the young girl, hands on hips.

"Well, wait, Kris" is evident in Cara's voice as she drops her bags "I think this could be the room"

Jodie, a little patient, looked at Billie, a look in her hazel eyes. "Can we see Dakota now?"

Billie swallowed and smiled yellow and nervous:

"I sent the invitations to you" Billie shrugged, with a shy look and a hint of shame in her blue eyes. "My mom doesn't know anything. Think of it as a wedding surprise for her"

All three adults now shared irritation. Cara looked at Billie in disbelief, Jodie couldn't help rubbing her hand on the back of her neck, and Kristen put her palm on her forehead, very hard by the way.

Billie tried to fix the situation with an innocent smile and blue eyes fixed on the older ones.

"It's just ... She did so much for me, and you know how she works so hard, and always talks about you and the good old days" she looked at them nervously "And I thought, what an incredible surprise for her if you were at my wedding! " She put her palms together, speaking in a louder, more excited tone.

"Wait a minute, Billie" Cara approached her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't be here." Fear was now invading the golden-haired woman, "The last time I saw your mother, she said she never wanted to see me again!"

Billie rolled her eyes, as if Cara's argument meant nothing "Oh, hey! It's been many years since this happened, I am convinced that your presence would mean a lot to her. And she would love to see you again!"

"Look!" Kristen interrupted. "I see you've already caused a lot of problems, little girl." She now looked at Jodie. "Hey Jodie, can I ask you a favor ... I think we could go back to your boat, like now."

Cara nodded "Great idea!"

"Nope."

Jodie said, lying on one of the beds. "It's an adventure trip guys. It's good for you, and for all of us!" The dark blond haired woman put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Okay, so it's fine..." Kristen was distressed by Jodie's determined tone.

Billie sighed in exasperation.

"When I sent the invitations, it was basically a long shot, I wasn’t sure you were going to receive it" she rolled her blue eyes and started walking to the door

"And now you've come to the wedding of a girl you don't even know! Surely there must have been some kind of special reason for you to be here, right?" Her lips drew a devilish smile

"Some kind of signal, maybe?" she raised her eyebrow, the same smile on her face.

Kristen couldn't help but laugh out loud "You are a little sassy, you know that."

Jodie laughed.

"Just like your mother!" A dreamy sigh escaped her lips. "I'm glad my kids didn't know you, they would never be the same," she sat on her bed.

"Do you have kids?" Billie crossed her arms.

"Yes. Two, a boy and a girl." Jodie replied, placing her hand on her cheek "And one day I would like to bring them here."

"Like how did you use to bring my mom?" Billie replied in a bitter tone. She had read her mother's diary, she knew what kind of asshole Jodie was.

Before the light-haired woman could respond, a soft humming echoed in the room, her voice so unmistakable that it immediately silenced the three women.

It was Dakota's voice, she was under the floor they were on, feeding goats. The older women got up immediately and started walking to the door.

Billie started to panic again, frantically pleading with the three women to be silent.

"No, no, no, silence please!" She whispered to them, panicking, filling her eyes and standing at the door "She can't know you're here yet! I have to go now, but PLEASE stay in the room! Her eyes turned to beg," Promise you won't tell to anyone that I invited you! "

As soon as the women nodded, a little more irritated, Billie put the old chair in the door to avoid unwanted visitors and ran to one of the windows, escaping through it.

The good thing about having your own hotel is that you know it all the way through the rooftops.

Billie closed the window with a loud sound, however her intention was not to arouse suspicion.

Downstairs, Dakota heard a loud noise and raised an eyebrow.

"What was this?"

Confusion and curiosity filling her mind, she made Dakota go up the wooden stairs, when she went up, she had difficulty opening the attic floor door. She pressed a little harder, but only managed to open it a little, enough for a wave of panic to hit.

Through the small opening, she captured something straight from a NIGHTMARE, old, but still memorable in her life:

Jodie, the asshole.

Cara, the player; and

Kristen, the douchebag.

Dakota never wished to be dead by that moment like in this moment.

To be continued ...


End file.
